


Free falling

by Matthew1972



Series: Celestial affairs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: Bound to their bed and bared under the skilled hands of his hunter Castiel falls deeper in love with Sam, to a point where he lets go of all restraints.





	Free falling

Everything in Castiel narrows down to touch. It's insane how intimately these by gun calloused hands know where to caress his skin. How well Sam knows the pleasure points of both his vessel and him. Even though he can use his angelic grace to break free from the ropes and leather cuffs with ease Castiel doesn't want to. He's all but desperate to stay where he's straining under the intensity of touches, nibbles and kisses. Greedy for more of what Sam dishes out on him. A mortal soul shouldn't have this much power over an angel, but Sam does… and Castiel is too far gone to care.

Truth is that he has lost his heart too long ago to bother retrieving it. Instead Castiel begs for more, but his plea seems to fall on deaf ears. Sam is taking his sweet time to torment him where he lies face down tied to the bed with spread out arms and anchored on his knees in a position of vulnerable exposure, his ass put on shameless display… available, and open slick. He's being held right where he wants to be held. At the mercy of the hunter he trusts more than he does himself.

Entwined fingers of slick delight curl into him, hot and slow. Yet another one of their sensual brushes teases him open. Further now… and deeper to add onto the burning fire of his arousal. The maddening, hot spike of pleasure rips a moaned gasp from his throat, "Sam." Castiel can't not arch into the touch. He whimpers though when the ropes pull on his muscles and he's cut short, again. 

His cock drips with his need, achingly hard already. It though is as bound to Sam as the rest of him is. The sleek, metal ring is more than an aesthetic touch added onto his current predicament. He knows that it is an extension to both of their needs, which balance each other out, like they so often do outside of the bedroom too. It's his offer to Sam for him to have control in life… to show off his inner strengths and shine, despite of his self-perceived inner darkness. 

"Take me." Castiel reaffirms his consent, which is another shameless whimper for more and an offer of trust as well. More than anything he needs to submit so that he can forget the weight of his mistakes. To bend until he almost breaks… at least until Sam allows him to come and he feels whole, for as much as he can be. There are no decisions left to make, not for him. All Sam reduces him to is a writhing mess of desire. 

Every part of his body shivers with arousal and tension. Castiel feels lost to reason, loves how his only logic is the sensation of the twisting fingers into his core. His grace pulses with pure joy too now… in tune with the throbbing heat inside of his neglected, bound cock. Unable to move he claws to ground himself onto the mattress. His fingers almost rip into the sheets. Every inch of him gets pushed and held onto the edge, but in all the right ways. The firm strokes into him though cease into an abrupt emptiness of his gaping hole.

His mournful gasp of loss meets with a kiss of promise on the base on his spine. "Cas…" The sigh of his name gets cut off the moment Sam sinks into him.

Wider than the fingers his ass gets split open. Nothing of Sam is small, and Castiel rejoices in how his hard-swollen and heavy cock fills him up to where he can feel every inch of it slide over his walls. The pained pleasure of friction feels so good to him that he bites his lower lip to stop himself from shouting out. Regardless, his hoarse moan bounces off the bedroom walls, as shameless in voicing his lust as his body is in yielding under Sam. "Please."

His vessel clings on to each deep thrust into his ass, eager to crash where it can't let go. Relentless Sam sets a slow, but deep rhythm to making love to him. Fingers clasp around his hips so hard that he knows their blunt nails will leave reminders for them both. Each sensual thrust into his prostate sparks raw, hot joy into his vessel. Castiel can feel Sam pulse with the same maddening arousal of their joining. Faster now, finesse slipping as the hunter changes angle on his attack. 

The sweet torment of being held hard is insane. Castiel curls his fingers deeper into the bed, unable to anchor himself on anything else but the raw sensations Sam pulls from his vessel. He's so hard that it hurts. Beyond lost in the rush of blood going south to feed his trapped cock and balls. The course hemp ropes dig into his thighs and calves, adding to the sheer frustrating pleasure of the way he can move but no more than a fraction of what he wants. His vessel tumbles further towards the edge and all he can do is serve Sam, desperate to feel the love of the brightest soul he's ever met… 

Another mind-blowing thrust hits home hard. The hands around his hips claw in deeper, a sure sign that Sam isn't unaffected either. That he's close to losing himself in the tight heat of Castiel. His pace wavers to a more frantic rhythm of pure greed. Hips slam harder against his. Rock-hard flesh sinks into his ass so deep that he doesn't know where he ends and Sam begins. "Cas… so tight, so responsive", Sam praises, breathless.

Castiel strains in his bindings. The leather cuffs around his wrists dig firm into his skin. He's in pain and not. The muscles in his aching limbs stand on edge… almost as much so as his cock. But he can't care beyond the push and pull into him. The sheer intensity of their joining leaves nothing of his mind intact. His angel brain shatters while his vessel and essence alike embrace the delightful agony of dangling on the edge. Everything he is zeroes in on the primal sensation of how Sam fucks him open with the knowing amount of force they both need to get off. 

"Come for me." The order Sam gives him is more than that. It too is a plea, because he needs for Castiel to come first to feel able to let go.

Aware of the to him never completely concealed insecurities Castiel nods. He's wired too with the same wants, drive and flaws. Understands deep within his essence why Sam can dominate him like this in private… because it is what he has asked for. To please him the hunter would do everything in his power, like he would in turn next time when Sam drops the leather cuffs in his lap. It's their unspoken vow to the other. One meant to deal with the life they are living. Their proven way to take off the edge of the trauma they can't speak of. "Yes", he moans out at the next thrust, desperate to be able to let go so that he can be as good to Sam as he feels the need to be. 

Deep and slow again Sam drives into him. Every inch of hard cock brushes over nerve endings which leave him feeling raw and exposed. It's impossible now for Castiel to keep a lock on himself. He's no longer the composed soldier of heaven, who once stood above humanity. His vessel can't hide what he feels for Sam. Nothing in him can deny how much power the mortal way Sam uses to wreck the pleasure from him holds over him on all cosmic levels. He's lost to blinding pleasure…

Eyes closed Castiel yields to sensation alone. His aroused grace pulses in tune to each fuck into his core. It prickles over his skin and over Sam, seeking to connect them even more. His large, dark wings flutter against his back and they spread open wide as if to voice how every part of him floats on high on the pure, uncensored delight of being owned. He's a mess. Rendered now to the ache in his balls… and how it pushes to break free on the next thrust into his core. Nothing is enough anymore to rein in what needs to tear out of him. 

The hot rush of his release though still manages to take his breath away in shocked awe. Wave after wave of pleasure rip from him as his vision all but evaporates. Castiel whimpers at the crude way his come splashes all over his stomach, knees and the bed below him. His ass clenches around what fills him in two more sharp thrusts. Too much! And yet, he all but moans in his joy over how Sam slams into his prostate for one last time… letting go at last too to soil his vessel from the inside with wet, warm semen. He's trembling through aftershocks still when Sam goes soft where he lies buried deep within. 

Slick hands slip from his hips to reach up to his wings. "Cas…"

"Because of you…" He's humbled where he realises he's let go of his final restraints. Sam is seeing all of him for the first time, and to his joy the hunter doesn't run or move away. 

"I'm…" Sam falters to an awed silence of a tentative touch over his feathers.

With the touch of his grace Castiel breaks free from the rope and cuffs to crash them both down on the bed… the strain on his abused muscles gone at once. Pinpricks of sensations rush through his limbs in memory of the before. He refuses though to heal himself, or to clean them both of what had felt so good that he wished to bask in its glow for as long as he could. "Am yours…" He mumbles, feeling drowsy even when as an angel he needs no sleep. "All of me."

"My angel."

"Yes. Hold me?" 

"Always." The acceptance of him comes easily. Tomorrow Sam will want to explore, figure out more of what he's seen… and Castiel won't deny him the privilege. For now though he feels like they need to give in to the sweet after glow. 

Castiel rolls them both, as one entity almost, onto their sides. Contented to retreat his wings and curl up as the smaller spoon for his larger, mortal lover he waits for Sam to pull the sheets over them. He smiles when Sam can't stay awake under the soft covers. In their private world of safety he dares to fall asleep, breathing softly, while Castiel in turn closes his eyes to stay vigilant through his angelic powers. No one shall take Sam from him until the passing of time forces their hand… no one.


End file.
